The Hood and The Mask, (Cryaotic story)
by UnexpectedMisfire
Summary: Jay had lived a hard life. People constantly bullied him to the point of suicide. He found out about Cry and loved his hilarious videos. After he found the he wears a mask he decided to wear a hood where the face zips over leaving a smiling face with a line through the eye. He won a contest and flew out to meet Cry where cry finds out how troubled his life is. They became friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Note:Not an actual chapter yet but PLEASE READ THIS TO FIND OUT WHEN IT WILL BE RELEASED, Thanks guys)_

_Hey There all my fellow..._

_What am i looking for here...facfiction...ers?_

_Ah you know what I mean here gimme a break im tired, T_T Anyways i am here to announce I will be making a new fanfic about a youtuber named cryaotic and Jay a troubled man with a very hard life who ironically wears a hoddie with a zipper on the face witch reaveals a smiling face with a line through the eye),Now you're probably saying "Aw cool i want to see that!" Well sorry guys i need to know if you guys will like this if i could get at least 50-100 views on this (I will start at fifty just seeing how popular it will actually be) Then go ahead and well...read this! I will help a lot if you like/fav/star or whatever you do_

_Thanks guys and I will see ya 'round on the interwebs!_

_Ps: 33 views so far, 3 follows and one fav. So hope you guys will keep it up! Help me out by following and favoriting so i know how much You will like it! Thanks for 33 views! Its something and its a great improvement!_

_(Today's update 8-30-13 3:29 P.M)_

_Know what The suspence is killing me i will lower the views to 40-85 I really want to get started on this project considering how high school is coming up so soon so keep up the favs and follows guys! See ya round!_

_-Damien (Yes thats my real name)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, TLOGD Here and this is the beginning of..Drum roll please! *cricket sound* Dammit. JAKE! I SAID GET IN HERE UNTIL I CUE YOU!**

**Let's try that again, The beginning of...*drum roll* The Hood and The Mask!**

**I am SUPER excited about this story so please review, follow fav, and most of all, Enjoy! Here we go!**

Jay's POV

Well, Im not sure how things are turning out for me yet. Yeah i got my own place, got food, drinks. But people just fucking hate me. Don't get me started why.

Anyways things are looking up. After I found about about this Youtuber named...Cryaotic. I was kinda pushing myself away from everyone. I honestly didn't mind the way I felt around people outside, they just...Ah forget it.

Today, was the day of the contest where Cry would make a video where he would say "Comment a number and you could fly out to Florida to meet me." So I commented 56. My favorite number. I was watching the results video where he said MY friggin number! Lucky right?

While watching the video i noticed someone was calling me on skype. Now call me whatever but i answered it without even looking at the name.

I instantly noticed the white mask with that expression on it.

Cryaotic is fucking video chatting with me.

The first words I could make out were "Holy shit,"

Cry just chuckled. "Hello There Lucky winner of my contest" "Hi!" "How's it going for ya, man?" "Pretty Damn good considering this is the first lucky thing that's happened to me since...I dont even know." Now I wasn't TRYING to act like a fanboy but i mean, He was a Youtuber.

He looked a little puzzled "I see, what can i call you? What's your name, man?" "Eh..Jay" "Jay! Great to meet you sir!" "You too." "Alright well I'll be waiting for you at the airport okay?" I snapped out of thought "Hm? Oh ok." "See you later friend." "Yeah." Cry hung up the call as I sat there still staring at the screen in front of me.

"I guess I'll be going then." I said as i threw on my hoodie with the zip face on the hood. I was kinda like Cry. Pushing myself away from social interaction, and all. I wear a mask...well sorta, on my hood so we're not that different. I then grabbed the keys to lock my house then grabbed my keys to my car.

"Hope this trip turns out okay."

**Eh? What do you think so far? Good right. Eh sorry it's short. But note I said INTRO chapter.**

**See ya 'round.**


End file.
